


Angel Feathers

by anyrei



Series: Short Stories (PWP Series) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Season 8, Team Free Will, Wings, canon-verse, case!fic, episode 08x17 "Goodbye Stranger", spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nasty witches found a spell to harvest angel’s feathers which has huge consequences for Cas and Dean's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mugglerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/gifts).



> **PLEASE READ:** So funny story about this. I thought, I would never write anything close to mpreg in my whole shipper life. If you, my dear reader, just had a moment of FUCK! WHAT? I don’t want to read that! Why the HELL didn’t she tag this?? I can assure you, I understand your reaction completely. But let me explain! I didn’t tag it, because technically this isn’t mpreg. I’ll bet you’re confused now. Yeah, I was too. I had some lengthy philosophical discussion about this with my friends and wanted to share the result with you. It’s not Cas’s vessel that will get pregnant and his pregnancy will have no effect on his body. Since Cas is an angel and has no gender it’s technically no mpreg. Also this has only minor relevance to the story (at least for now), cuz this is mostly porn with a bit of plot as a side. I would love to hear your comments on this and if you agree or disagree on not tagging this and also if I should write more chapters for this. I would be open to make this into a longer story.
> 
> Just to be sure. **TRIGGER WARNING** : Mentioning Pregnancy

 

Cas thought he was going to be sick.

 

Three witches lay dead on the floor, but the fourth one had managed to escape. The bloody corpses weren't the cause of his nausea. Strapped to a table was a dead angel lying on his stomach. His wings were in a corporeal form and spread wide from the man’s back into the abandoned warehouse, but they were completely torn to shreds. Other than the wings, the body had no wounds and the cause of death was not obvious to Sam or Dean. But Cas knew why the angel was dead.

 

Cas closed his eyes. How could these witches know about that spell? He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes again, only to be greeted by Dean’s concerned green ones.

“You okay there, buddy?”

 

Cas shook his head slightly, his sad gaze resting on his dead brother. Siriel. He didn’t knew him very well, but he was still shocked to the core to realize what had happened to him. 

 

“Do you have any idea what happened here, Cas?” Sam asked, walking up next to his brother with a matching look of concern on his face. 

 

Cas nodded slowly and inhaled a deep breath before he explained the situation to the hunters. “Angel feathers are a powerful ingredient for a lot of spells, but hard to come by. They can only be… harvested… if the wings are corporal on this plane… There is only one ritual that forces angel wings into a physical form and it’s highly forbidden. I thought that spell had been lost for eons. One of Lucifer’s generals, an angel called Marut created this spell to please Lucifer…”

 

Cas closed his eyes again and turned away from his fallen brother. “Only father has the power to create new angels. But Lucifer wanted an army that were bound to his will, that would only love him. The spell forces angels…” Cas shook his head. It was hard for him to talk about the spell. He remembered the victims of it in the dark times when Lucifer rebelled and was cast out of Heaven. He felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder again, grounding and reassuring, telling him that he was there at his side. 

 

Cas sighed in defeat and continued his explanation in a quiet voice, “The spell forces angels to fornicate and fall pregnant in order to survive… Lucifer did this to hundreds of angels... A few of them were strong enough to deny themselves to Lucifer and they returned to Heaven for help. But the spell was too powerful and the angels grew weaker until their wings started to manifest. They died a few days after that in a lot of pain.”

 

“But what if the angel was already in a male vessel. They can’t get pregnant if they are, right?” Sam asked carefully.

 

Cas shook his head slowly, “It doesn’t matter if the angel is in a male or female body. It’s not the vessel that falls pregnant. It’s the angel inside. We don’t have a gender.”

 

Dean and Sam exchanged a quick look and Sam gave his brother a warning glare not to make any inappropriate jokes. As if Dean would do that when Cas was clearly so shaken by what happened to his angel buddy.

 

“So you think these witches somehow used this spell and its side effects to get the angel’s feathers?” Sam asked after a moment.

 

Cas nodded, “I’m sure.” He walked to his brother and cut his restraints, tenderly gathering his body in his arms. “His remains belong to Heaven.”

 

“Wait a minute, Cas. Isn’t it too dangerous for you to go there?” Dean asked, the concern prominently written on his face.

 

“I still have friends there. Don’t worry. I will be back shortly,” Cas said as he spread his wings with his dead brother in his arms.

 

…. :::: :::: …..  

 

“I hate it when he does that,” Dean complained causing Sam to give him a confused look. 

 

“Does what?”

 

“Taking off without saying goodbye.”

 

Sam grinned, “Well he said, he’ll be back soon so–” The younger hunter was interrupted by Cas’s sudden reappearance next to him. “Wow Cas, that was fast.”

 

Cas just looked at him for a moment, clearly not understanding why Sam was surprised. “I informed you that I would be back shortly.”

 

“Yeah, you did,” Sam grinned and gave Dean a shit-eating grin that left Cas even more confused. “We… should look for the escaped witch. Make sure that no other angel falls prey to her.”

 

Dean nodded and swirled his sword in his hand, “Couldn’t agree more. Let’s roll!” 

 

They didn’t need to look long because instead of finding the witch, the witch found them. The spell hit Cas before they could react to her sudden attack. The angel was thrown against the wall of the warehouse and hit the ground… and he wasn’t getting up.

 

“Cas!” Dean shouted in distress, but his friend didn’t react. The witch must been very powerful to jump an angel like that. Dean wanted to run to Cas, but the witch had her focus on Sam now and was approaching him with a wicked grin. Sam attacked her with a silver sword, trying to cut her ugly head off (because that witch was as hideous as they could get). Dean attacked her from the other side. She tried to cast another spell, but she had obviously misjudged Sam’s speed and Dean’s force of attack. She sidestepped to avoid Dean, but could not dodge Sam’s sword. It cut her down without mercy and her head landed with a disgusting squelch before it rolled to a corner of the room.

 

Dean whirled around and ran to Cas, kneeling next to him as he turned him around. “Cas! Cas?” The angel was unconscious, but alive. Dean slid one hand into the angel's hair, while the other cradled his face. “Cas! Come on, wake up!” 

 

Cas frowned and groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes and gave the hunter a weary look. “Dean…”

 

“Yeah, I’ve got you. Are you alright?” Dean pulled Cas into a sitting position, his fingers still in his hair. The angel looked at him with wide eyes before he slowly shook his head, “No… the spell. She cursed me with that spell. I’m going to die.”

 

Dean felt like the blood in his veins had turned to ice. No. There had to be something they could do. There had to be a spell to undo this. They could ask another witch.

 

“How much time do we have?” Sam asked, his tone worried. He was probably thinking the same things that had crossed Dean’s mind.

 

“I know what you are thinking, Sam. But there are no counterspells. As soon as my wings manifest on this plane I only will have days before I die.... I should return to Heaven. I don’t think my brothers will deny me a merciful death.”

 

“Shut up, Cas! We’re not letting you die! You won’t fucking die!” Dean yelled at him, leaving Cas surprised with his sudden outburst. Dean rubbed his face in frustration, “The angels, the ones that got pregnant, they didn’t die from the spell right?”

 

Cas squinted his eyes, “No…” he answered slowly, “But…”

 

“No buts, Cas! I’m trying to figure this mess out, okay? Can only other angels knock you up? Do you need to have plain old sex for this or how does it work with angels?”

 

Cas looked uncomfortable with Dean’s questions but tough luck  –  Dean wasn’t particularly excited to talk about it either, but they didn’t have a choice. “Humans and angels can create an offspring. The children are called Nephilim and they were hunted to extinction. So to answer your question, it doesn’t have to be another angel and yes, sexual intercourse is necessary for it to work.”

 

Dean took in a deep breath and glanced at his brother who raised a questioning eyebrow at him. “We should go home and talk about a few things, Cas. Can you promise me to stay with us that long and hear me out before you decide anything?”

 

Cas nodded slowly, a confused expression on his face when Dean helped him stand up. 

 

…. :::: :::: ….

 

Sam stared at Dean the whole drive back to the bunker and Dean tried to ignore it. He knew as soon as they’d return, Sam would corner him, questioning his sanity. He was sure that his brother knew what Dean was planning to offer Cas.

 

It was a no-brainer for Dean. Dean would do anything to save Cas and he didn’t even need to think twice about it. He was aware that it would have consequences, but he was willing to live with them. More than willing. Now he just had to convince Cas.

 

As soon as they arrived back home, Sam pulled Dean into the kitchen like he had expected his brother would do. He had asked Cas to stay in the library to wait for them. The angel had nodded his consent, looking thoughtfully as he sat down at one of the tables.

 

When they were out of earshot Sam glared at Dean, “I know what you are planning Dean, but I won’t let you if it hurts Cas. He’s my friend too, you know?”

 

“What the hell? I’d never hurt him. I want to save his life.”

 

“You love him and I’m pretty sure you have no intention of telling him. You will just make this about saving his life.”

 

Dean stared at him for a moment, rendered speechless by Sam’s bluntness before he growled, “I don’t know what you’re talking about it.” 

 

“I was there, Dean! I saw how much it destroyed you when you thought you had lost Cas to the Leviathan. Or when you had lost him in Purgatory. I know how you feel about him, Dean.”

 

“Then what the fuck is your problem?” Dean yelled at Sam before he realized that he had just confirmed his brother’s observations.

 

“Will you tell him?”

 

Dean shuffled his feet, looking down and refusing to make eye contact.

 

Sam huffed, “I knew it. Look, Dean… Cas deserves to know all the facts. If you want to ask him what I think you will… I just don’t want him to get hurt.”

 

“He will die, Sam. I don’t want to jeopardize his decision by confusing him with a stupid chick flick moment.”

 

“What if he feels the same?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Dean scoffed, “What if he doesn’t? I won’t risk our friendship for this, Sam. And besides, what are you going to do? Do you really want to stop me from saving his life?”

 

“Of course not. I just want you to tell him the truth. If you won’t do it and I see that he suffers from it, I will tell him.”

 

“You have no right to do that!” Dean threatened his brother quietly.

 

“Then don’t put me into this position. Tell him, or I will,” Sam growled back and turned around, leaving the kitchen in a brisk pace.

 

_ Fuck!  _

 

Dean punched the table with his fist and tried to calm down. He couldn’t tell Cas. Not yet, he had to save his life.  _ God damn it. _ Why the hell couldn’t Sam understand that this was like the worst timing ever? He didn’t live in a stupid romantic comedy where all he needed to do was confess his feelings and everything would be magically perfect somehow. This was real life. Messy and fucked up. 

 

He walked back into the library and gestured for Cas to follow him to the hunter’s room. The angel walked next to him wearily. Dean wondered if he was just imagining it or if Cas was really tired. He wondered if the spell was already influencing him. But Cas hadn’t sprouted some massive wings from his shoulders, so he guessed they were still good. And _ fuck _ , he should stop thinking and imagining Cas with wings. 

 

“Sit down, Cas. This might take a while,” Dean gestured to his bed and watched the angel sit down on the corner at the bottom of it. He sat down next to him, their knees touching slightly. He thought about how he should start the conversation, finally coming to the decision that the direct approach was always the best way with Cas.

 

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Dean asked quietly.

 

Cas folded his hands over his lap and looked down at them, “No, never. I’ve been a soldier all my life. It was never something I thought I could have… but…”

 

“But?” Dean pressed hopefully.

 

“But… the last few years have given me a new perspective on a lot of things. I’m not just a soldier anymore. I have a family… here with you and Sam… For most of my existence I only did what my superiors had told me to. I never thought of having something just for me. Those thoughts had no place in my life.”

 

Cas gave Dean a sad short-lived smile, “I’ve changed. I  _ want _ things now. But at the same time I almost wish for how it used to be. When I didn't feel this longing, the need for something in my life…”

 

“Why?” Dean asked, a bit breathless. He didn’t know why Cas’s words left his heart aching.

 

Cas looked at him. How could Cas look like an innocent child and older than the world at the same time? Like he had seen more than anyone should have seen, but didn’t know the meaning behind it. Just that it hurt somehow. 

 

“What if I find this one thing I feel I’m missing in my life and then lose it again?”

 

Dean took in a deep shuddered breath. Cas’s words were so profound, resonating in his heart, shattering every wall he had built around it. Dean felt his throat tightening and his eyes burning as he reached for the angel and embraced him.

 

Cas instantly wrapped his arms around him too. He placed his hands on the hunter’s back and Dean could feel the warmth radiating from them. He felt secure, like he was anchored by his friend, his angel. Cas’s stubble scratched along Dean’s throat when the hunter pulled him closer.

 

It was a quiet moment. Dean could hear his own heart beating, could feel Cas’s pulse from where he was leaning against him. Dean was sure he could never let go of Cas. He could never lose him. 

 

He was the one thing that Dean had missed in his life, the one thing that he longed for. The one thing that would make him happy and complete. 

 

So yes, he knew where Cas was coming from with his question. He felt the same fear, a fear that held him back from being happy. He knew what it felt like to lose someone he loved. How it destroyed him every time, shattering his heart into a million pieces, leaving him empty like something deep within him had died, too.

 

Cas didn’t know that losing him was something Dean couldn’t bear and the hunter wondered if that was how he could persuade his friend to save his life. That was something Cas would understand, because he knew that fear.

 

“Cas, “ he murmured before he pulled back a little to look at his friend. He didn’t let go of him and Cas didn’t either. Although he looked slightly worried and confused because he wasn’t used to Dean being that clingy. But fuck it. Dean needed to have Cas close. It was hard to talk about and Dean needed to physically feel Cas was still there in order to keep him anchored, to keep him on track, to give him the strength to actually say what he needed to say. "Imagine how it feels when you have found someone, who is all this... what you’ve said... everything you need in your life to feel complete… And to watch that person die…“ Dean shook his head and looked down where his hands lay on Cas’s shoulder. Time for the truth. “I can’t let you die. I would do anything Cas… not to lose you.”

 

He heard Cas inhale sharply, he turned to look up at his friend, fearing the inevitable rejection would come to pass any second. But Cas just looked at him with a confused expression. 

 

“Dean... I…” Cas squinted his eyes, “I’m not sure I understand what you’re saying.”

 

Dean let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes for a moment before he quietly explained to the angel what he meant, “I’m offering you a way to save your life. I’m saying that if you want to, I’m in. We’re already a family, Cas, and I… I always wanted a kid… I mean, I didn’t think I’d ever have a chance of having my own family, finding someone who understands the life… my life. Someone who I don’t have to pretend with, you know… I guess, what I’m saying is…” Dean looked up at Cas again, meeting his friend’s gaze, ”If you’ll have me, I’m all in.”

 

Cas blinked, an unreadable expression on his face as he searched Dean’s eyes for answers to questions unknown to the hunter. After a while he frowned, “I don’t know if you understand, Dean. If we have a child, it would be half angel, half human. A nephilim. Our child would be hunted.”

 

“No one is going to hurt our kid.” 

 

“You don’t know that,” Cas told him quietly.

 

“No, I don’t. But I would do anything to keep you and our kid safe. Like I know you would, too.”

 

Cas bit his lower lip, “Of course I would… but I’m not good luck, Dean…”

 

Dean laid one of his hands on Cas’s cheek, stroking over it softly. He smiled at Cas when he remembered the words from another time, a point in their life that felt like it was ages ago, “Remember, Cas… I already told you that I would rather have you, cursed or not.”

 

A sad smile flitted over Cas’s lips before he nodded thoughtfully, his gaze drifting away from Dean’s face for a moment. Dean slid his hand back to Cas’s shoulder.

 

“What would that mean for us?” Cas’s voice was nearly a whisper, but the insecurity in it was as clear as the day.

 

Dean’s mouth went dry. His heart stumbled and he tried not to hope that Cas would want to change their relationship from best friends to something more. “Anything you want for us. If you want to stay best friends. Or if you want us to be more. I told you, I’m in. For the long haul.”

 

Cas tilted his head slightly, before his eyes widened with a sudden realization. He drew in a deep, probably unneeded breath and looked away from the hunter. “I… Dean… is it okay if I don’t answer just now? I have to think about it first.”

 

Dean would lie to himself if he said he wasn’t deeply disappointed by Cas’s reaction. Although Cas was absolutely right. It was all going very fast and, of course, he would need time to think about Dean’s offer. This was a decision that would influence the rest of their lives and it wasn’t Cas’s fault that he wasn’t so head over heels in love with Dean that he would yell “Yes” immediately and jump into the hunter’s arms. Dean had known about his feelings for Cas for a long time now, so everything was clear for him from the start. 

 

But Cas probably had never thought about Dean in that way. This had to be awkward for him. 

Dean cleared his throat, “Like I said. I’m okay if you’re just want to stay friends. I just thought you should know all your options.”

 

He nearly cringed at his choice of words, but  _ hell _ , Cas knew he was bad with chick flick stuff. He also didn’t mention that Sam more or less had threatened him to tell Cas everything and Dean still hoped that confessing his feelings wouldn’t have any bad consequences for his and Cas’s friendship.

 

Cas nodded after a moment, like he was deep in thought, “And I’m more than grateful, Dean. This will help me come to a decision…” The angel paused, obviously seeing something in Dean’s expression that made him stop talking. “I don’t have to think about my feelings towards you, Dean. I’m sure of them and I would…” Cas smiled shyly at Dean and the hunter thought his heart stopped in that moment. “I would like for our relationship to become closer…”

 

Dean could feel his smile nearly splitting his face and the best part was how Cas mirrored it. That was something to live for. The hunter framed Cas’s face with his hands, his thumb stroking over his cheek. He wanted to kiss him, but he wasn’t sure if that was okay with Cas. His friend had told him he needed to think about something first. Whatever that was. 

 

It was hard to think anything with Cas looking at him like that. Dean looked down at Cas’s lips, his beautiful and inviting lips. “Cas…” Dean looked up again, the question in his eyes, “I want… Is it okay if I kiss you?”

 

Cas looked constricted for a moment before he looked away, “I want to, Dean. But I fear I wouldn’t know how to stop. I have to think about all of this first. I’m sorry.” The angel stood up and Dean’s hands slid away from his body, falling back into his own lap. 

 

“It’s okay, Cas. I understand.” Dean couldn’t be disappointed. The knowledge that Cas was open open to a possible shift in their relationship was a miracle in and of itself. He was only worried about the things Cas had to think about. “Cas, promise me something?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Dean smiled for a moment. Those two words. If anybody else were to say them, it would be just a phrase, but with Cas it was always the truth. He always had Dean’s back, without questions asked. “Promise me you will talk to me if you reach a decision. Doesn’t matter what it is, just talk to me. Don’t leave me…”

 

_ Because I don’t know if I can survive losing you.  _

 

He didn’t need to tell that to Cas. The hunter could read the understanding on Cas’s face. “I won’t, Dean.”

 

…. :::: :::: ….

  
  


Two days. Two fucking days Cas had been gone after their conversation. That Dean was worried was the understatement of the century. “How the fuck can he do this to me? We have no idea what this spell will do to him and he flies around the world, doing god knows what? Not even answering his fucking text mes – ”

 

“Um, Dean…“ Sam interrupted Dean’s tirade and pointed somewhere behind Dean’s shoulder. 

 

Of course Cas was standing behind him and maybe the hunter would have been embarrassed if Cas hadn’t looked like he was about to topple over any second. Dean was instantly at his side, supporting his weight, “Fuck, Cas! What’s happening?”

 

“It’s the spell. I’m sorry, Dean. I thought… ugh,” Cas gasped in pain, “I thought, I had more time.”

 

“You’re not dying, are you?” Sam asked holding Cas up on his other shoulder.

 

Cas shook his head, “My wings… They will manifest on this plane… I probably only have a few days left after... Ughgnnn.” Cas squirmed under another wave of pain.

 

“Cas, hey, hey! Easy… I hate to pressure you, Cas, but did you think about my offer?”

 

Cas looked up, his eyes were glazed over, but he seemed aware of his surroundings. The angel pulled away from Sam and let himself fall against Dean’s body. Dean closed his arms around him, trying to hold him upright as Cas nodded against Dean’s throat, “I did,” he murmured quietly, “and I’m not afraid anymore, Dean... I will fight for this. For you, for our future. For everything I thought I couldn’t have in my life.”

 

Dean pressed Cas closer to his body as he felt a weight being lifted from his chest. He felt like he could finally breathe again when he looked up at his brother, “Take my keys, Sammy.”

 

“What?” Sam asked, like the slow moose he was sometimes. Dean rolled his eyes, “Take the Impala and go for a drive. A long drive. And don’t ask any stupid questions. Just go.”

 

Sam finally got it, his eyes went wide and he hurried to get Dean’s keys before he left the bunker as fast as his sasquatch feet could carry him. 

 

“Can you walk to my room?” Dean asked worriedly as Cas’s weight pushed down on him. 

 

Suddenly Cas pushed him away from him, staggering for a moment before he held his hand up to keep Dean away from him, “Stay there, uggnnn, Dean.” 

 

Dean watched how Cas shed his trenchcoat and suit jacket, letting them fall to the floor. His tie and dress shirt followed soon after. It was probably not the right moment for Dean to think how hot and sexy Cas looked all naked from the waist up.

 

Cas fell to his knees in another wave of pain as it happened. The lights in the bunker flickered and from one second to the next there were massive dark wings sprouting from Cas’s shoulders into the room. 

 

Dean stepped back, totally transfixed by the beautiful display of dark feathers. He was probably gaping at Cas as the angel slowly stood up again, rolling his shoulders as if they were stiff from the weight of the wings.

 

“Cas,” Dean gasped, “Are you okay?”

 

Cas looked up at him with a mixed expression, “The pain has stopped, I just wish it hadn’t come to this.”

 

Dean stepped closer to his friend, his hand hovering over Cas’s shoulder, unsure if he was allowed to touch him. “I never thought I could see a part of… the real you… you know, without burning my eyes out.”

 

Cas looked shy, he couldn’t even look at the hunter. 

 

“They are beautiful, Cas.”

 

The surprise on Cas’s face was obvious and Dean wished Cas could see how awesome he really was. The hunter framed Cas’s face with his hands, for once being the one to completely disregard personal space. Cas’s breathing was shallow as Dean stroked over his cheek with his thumb.

 

“What took you so long to come back?” Dean asked quietly.

 

Cas blinked, “I… I was afraid… Not so long ago I had been controlled by another angel to kill you… I’m afraid of being used as a tool again. I just… I had to find the courage to risk something for me again.”

 

Dean nodded, that made sense. Cas had been through hell and back more than once in his life. Like in Dean’s own life it had left scars and fears. “I’m glad you came back to me. You know that we’re stronger together, right? As long as we’re in this together we can beat anything.”

 

Cas gave him a short lived smile and nodded, “It’s worth fighting for.”

 

Dean smiled at him, one of his hands carded through Cas’s hair and the angel’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment. The hunter pulled him closer, his lips glided over Cas’s earlobe, “Come with me.”

 

Cas followed Dean into his room. He folded his wings behind his back and Dean watched in fascination how the long flight feathers dragged over the floor. Cas’s wings were massive. It was hard to look away from them. Dean wondered if he was allowed to touch them.

 

After he closed the door behind him, Dean pulled Cas close again. He smiled at him and combed his fingers through Cas’s hair before he rested them at his neck to pull him closer. Cas returned his smile as he laid his hands on Dean’s shoulder and looked at him with wide, open eyes. His angel looked as nervous as Dean felt.

 

It was time. A new step for both of them and Dean felt like an excited teenager with the anticipation of finally being with Cas the way he had wanted for such a long time. From now on they would walk together and Dean was looking forward to every step of their journey.

 

His gaze flicked down to Cas’s lips, watching them part with soft, whispered words  – Dean’s name, sounding like a gasp. He leaned closer, his nose brushing against Cas’s before Dean’s lips grazed the angel’s mouth softly. It felt like a silent question and it kind of was because Dean still didn’t know if Cas really wanted this. He waited for permission and it came as Cas tenderly answered with a kiss. They shared a few careful nips, sharing exhaled warm breaths, that felt more intimate than anything Dean had ever done before with another person. 

 

Cas’s hands fell on the first button of Dean’s shirt and lingered there. Dean nodded against his mouth, brushing his lips over Cas’s upper lip before he licked at the seam. Cas parted his lips and Dean didn’t waste any time, licking into Cas’s mouth. Finally tasting his angel, his love.

 

And  _ fuck, talk about heaven on earth.  _ Dean knew he would never get enough of kissing Cas. He licked over Cas’s tongue, swallowing the moan from Cas’s throat before he sucked in the angel’s lower lip for a moment. 

 

Cas’s fingers had finally started to unbutton Dean’s shirt, with short pauses when Cas was obviously distracted by what Dean was doing to him, a fact the hunter was unbelievably proud of.

 

When Dean’s shirt fell to the ground, Dean leaned back slightly and rubbed his thumb over Cas’s lower lip as he took in the sight of his friend’s aroused state before him. His hair was in disarray, even worse than usual and Dean loved the thought that he was the reason for that. Cas’s breathing mirrored Dean’s own shallow and ragged panting. 

 

Dean got lost looking in Cas’s eyes, eyes that were filled with so many emotions and arousal. A look he had never seen on Cas before and he loved every second of seeing his friend like that. His other hand, that wasn’t caressing Cas’s lips, fell to the angel’s belt buckle and opened it.

 

Cas opened his mouth and licked at Dean’s finger when Dean opened his suit pants and went straight to open his own jeans after that. “Cas…“ Dean groaned, because Cas’s lips wrapped around Dean’s finger was an image, that would probably star in a lot of future fantasies, “Can you lay on your back with your wings?” 

 

Cas looked at him with wide eyes, “Yes, that won’t be a problem. Why?”

 

Dean grinned and walked Cas back to the bed before he pushed him down on it. Cas’s wings were spread over Dean’s bed sheets and for a moment Dean just stopped and admired the view. He unlaced Cas’s shoes and removed them, while Cas was watching him with a warm smile. 

 

Dean’s heart was full of happiness in that moment. He always thought himself to be a considerate lover. He loved to give, to make his partner feel good and comfortable. With Cas he felt the urge even more. He wanted everything to be perfect. He knew Cas had no sexual experience, that Dean would be his first time. So the hunter was hell-bent on making this all about Cas’s pleasure. 

 

Dean quickly stepped out of his own shoes and removed his jeans and socks before he removed Cas’s shoes and socks, too, throwing them down next to his clothes on the floor. Then he slowly pulled down Cas’s pants, revealing beautiful hipbones and long, muscled legs. Cas’s white boxershorts were tented  – big time and Dean licked his lips at the sight of the huge bulge that was outlined against the other man’s underwear.

 

He gently pressed Cas’s legs apart as he knelt on the edge of the bed between them. He let his fingers wander over Cas’s knees and up his legs to his thighs, touching his hipbones and skimming over his hard stomach. His eyes wandered to the soft looking feathers, “Cas… Can I  touch them? Your wings?”

 

For a moment Dean thought Cas would deny his request. He looked like he was genuinely surprised by the question, “Of course, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled at Cas before he carefully lowered one hand into the dark feathers. This was a real part of Cas’s body. Not a vessel that had belonged to someone else at one point. Not that Dean would think of Cas’s body as a vessel anymore. Since Cas had told him a long time ago that Jimmy had been long gone and that this was his body now, he couldn’t imagine Cas in any other shape.

 

The feathers felt as soft as they looked. But they were also warm and radiated some kind of energy. It felt like an electric tingle that buzzed through his fingers everywhere his skin came in contact with Cas’s wings, “They feel amazing, Cas.”

 

Cas shyly glanced away from him, “I’m glad you like them. I feared they would be off-putting… Reminding you that I’m not a human being...”

 

Dean chuckled, “Even with your wings you’re more like one of us than most humans I know.” He carded his fingers through the soft feathers in appreciation and watched how Cas closed his eyes, clearly enjoying it. “And besides… they look really good on you.”

 

Cas smiled and pulled Dean down against him, leaning up to meet the hunter for a deep and open mouthed kiss. Dean didn’t know where to put his hands. He was afraid he might hurt Cas’s wings if he braced himself at the angel’s side. Maybe lying his friend down on the bed wasn’t the best decision, but he wanted to look at Cas when he fucked him. He wanted to see his face when came inside of him.

 

He knelt back between Cas’s legs and shuffled back from the bed as he slowly removed Cas’s boxershorts. Dean enjoyed a good long look at Cas being completely naked on his bed. He was simply beautiful. Dean’s eyes wandered over the hard lines of sculpted abs, defined pecs, and a mouth watering long and hard cock, that was already dripping with pre-cum. Cas had a body that begged to be explored, thoroughly and slowly, with hands and lips and tongue. 

 

The hunter removed his own boxershorts, finally freeing his aching erection, before he knelt between Cas’s legs again and started to kiss the angel’s stomach. He began stroking Cas, gently biting his lip, his neck, his shoulder, before he licked over his nipples, coaxing the most amazing moans from his angel’s lips. Dean kissed and licked his way down Cas’s body, before he glanced up at his friend and took him into his mouth. The hunter did everything he could to make Cas lose it, the husky sounds falling from the angel’s mouth fueled his own arousal. He couldn’t wait to be inside of him, watching what it would do to his angel. He licked his way along the stiff shaft, loving the silky feeling in his mouth as he teased the tip with his tongue, tasting Cas’s pre-cum. He used a strong grip on Cas’s hips to encourage him to thrust, relaxing his jaw to let him in further. Cas’s head fell back, his chest heaving, pleading eyes and the most abandoned look telling Dean that it was time to prepare him.

 

Cas made a quiet whining noise when Dean stopped to get lube from the drawer in his nightstand. He put a generous amount of it on his fingers before he slipped his other arm under Cas’s wing to lay beside the angel. The hunter dragged his lips softly over Cas’s before he looked at him. “Try to relax, okay? I’ll go slow.”

 

Cas nodded and chewed on his lower lip when Dean pushed his first finger carefully into him. Dean took his time opening him up, enjoying how Cas hid his flushed face against Dean’s elbow as the hunter showered him with kisses along his throat and his ear. Cas writhed on the bed, raspy moans falling from his mouth when Dean brushed his prostate with his fingers, caressing over it repeatedly as soon as he had two fingers inside of his angel. “Dean... Dean, please…”

 

Dean licked into Cas’s mouth and hummed, “I’ve got you… just a little bit more…” He added a third finger, a bit more roughly that time, but he knew Cas could take it, losing his usual control so nicely next to him, his body arching against Dean’s fingers. 

 

“Dean… please.” 

 

How could Dean ignore such beautiful begging? Dean shuffled back to his position between Cas’s legs and lubed up his aching cock. He bit back a moan as he touched himself. Cas’s begging and moaning next to him had brought him so close already that he tried to think of unsexy things to bring himself down a notch. He wanted to enjoy being inside of Cas for as long as possible. He gripped Cas’s hips and lined up his dick, pushing into his friend very slowly, not taking his eyes off of Cas’s face while he was entering him. Cas looked at him, open mouthed, a lost expression in his eyes. Dean grabbed the side of his face with one hand, stroking over it tenderly. He paused his movements when he was completely inside of him, “You okay?” Dean asked, breathlessly. 

 

“Yes,” Cas gasped, “This feels incredible… Dean… I’ve never thought anything could feel so good.”

 

Dean smiled as he carded his fingers lovingly through Cas’s hair, “It will get better.”

 

Dean dragged his hand over Cas’s chest and stomach until he rested it on Cas’s hip again. He started to move slowly, pushing himself in and out of Cas, a slow pace so he could prolong it. Cas was hot and tight around his dick and it was hard not to come right away, seeing how Cas was lying under him, dark feather framing his tanned skin, moaning and gasping without holding back every time Dean thrusted into him. Dean shifted his grasp on Cas down to his ass, spreading his cheeks and lifting him up a bit to get a better angle. A low and loud groan from his angel confirmed that he was hitting the right spot. 

 

He thrusted harder, quickened his pace, hitting Cas’s prostate relentlessly. Cas was losing it under him, he moaned open mouthed with closed eyes, precum dripping from his dick, leaving a wet trail on his stomach. His hands were fisted in the bed sheets under him and Dean felt his own orgasm building up like a heated coil inside of him seeing Cas like that.

 

In that moment he realized he was definitely going to impregnate Cas. 

 

The thought struck something primal inside of Dean and he nearly came in that moment. The only thing stopping him was that he wanted to enjoy every moment with Cas together. “Look at me, Cas…” he gasped as he lowered himself down on the angel. His hands leaving Cas’s hips, framing the angel’s face instead. 

 

Cas opened his eyes, “Dean…”

 

Dean kissed him deeply before he hovered his lips over the angel’s, “You make me so happy, Cas.” Another kiss, “I need you so much…” Dean licked inside Cas’s open mouth, caressing his friend’s tongue with his own as he reached between them with one hand to grab Cas’s dick. 

 

Cas groaned loudly into Dean’s mouth and Dean pulled back a little to look at him again, taking in Cas’s open expression as Cas grabbed the hunter’s shoulder, the one where he once had left his handprint, to hold on to him. “Dean… I....” Cas moaned.

 

Dean left a quick kiss on his lips, “Just let go Cas, I’ve got you… I love you.”

 

Cas gasped loudly and Dean could feel his wet and hot release covering his hand. Dean stroked him through it, they never once stopped looking at each other the whole time. The hunter dragged himself back on his knees again and gripped Cas’s hips for better leverage.

He fucked him hard and deep, knowing that he was about to come. Cas’s hands stroked over his chest and his tattoo before he wrapped his hands around the hunter’s wrist to hold on to him.

 

“I love you, too,” Cas gasped out and Dean lost his rhythm for a moment because he hadn’t expected Cas to say those words back to him. 

 

Cas loved him. They were starting a family together. The realization hit him like a tidal wave, filling his heart with so much happiness that his eyes started to burn. He kissed Cas, deep and slow, grabbing the side of his face and stroking tenderly. 

 

“I’m so close, Cas,” Dean rasped as he looked at his angel. 

 

Cas nodded, “I want this. I want you… Please.”

 

Dean kissed him again, he only needed a few more thrusts before his orgasm hit him with a force he had never experienced before. He felt like he blacked out for a moment, because the next thing he was aware of was that he pulled back from where he was lying on Cas, looking at him in wonder. 

 

His wings were gone.

 

“Cas?” He asked, his breathing was still ragged and his heart was hammering in his chest.

 

Cas’s smile was warm and serene, “The spell is broken.”

 

Dean opened his mouth, looking at him with questioning eyes, “Does that mean...”

 

Cas’s smile widened, “I already feel her… my grace is harbouring a soul.” 

 

“Her?” Dean asked slowly, it felt like the happiness inside his heart was tearing him apart. 

 

“Yes… a girl… our daughter.”

 

Dean felt a tear fall down his face, hitting his angel’s cheek. Cas tilted his head a bit and reached for Dean’s face, stroking the tear away with his thumb, “Are you alright, Dean?”

 

Dean nodded and smiled, “Yes, I’m… just happy, Cas… So incredibly happy.”

 

He leaned down and kissed Cas, a tender kiss that conveyed all of his feelings in that moment. The hunter didn’t know how he deserved so much happiness. That such a stupid accident on a hunt, a curse, would lead to something so amazing.

 

“Good things do happen, Dean,” Cas smiled and pulled him close, sliding his arms around the hunter, grounding him. Dean hid his face in Cas’s hair, grinning as he thought about how damn happy he was, that Cas had been right about that all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mugglerock for being my hunter... angel... angelhunter? I'm inventing hybrids now, like Dean, lol. I love you! Thanks for betaing this :D


End file.
